Everything Is You
by bright n shiny93
Summary: Ellen and Patrick, future fic. I don't what happened to this, it just disappeard in my account. Later PG-13
1. Chapter 1

He glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table 6:25at exactly 5 minutes his alarm would go off , he looks down at her, sleeping peacefully. He smiles at her cute face… the way she smiles at her sleep, light snores echoes their dim room. He glances back at the clock 6:28. He smiles. He pretends to sleep waiting for the alarm to go off, waiting for his wife to wake up; finally it went off, the noise he had been waiting for the last 2 minutes. Then he felt it…her body moves from his grasp, facing him a smile on her face.

She stirred from the sound of the alarm; she feels his grasp…slowly moving from it, facing him. Putting her hand on his cheek, rubbing his stubble moving up to his close eyelids, down to his lips, kissing him lightly. She notice he's not moving, she tried again by kissing him and still nothing, she started to get worry, nudging him on the side and yet nothing. She turned him over on his back, getting on top on him; kissing him all over his face. Nothing.

"Paddy" she whispers with a worry on her voice. "Paddy…please wake up" she shook him slightly.

"Paddy! Are you alive?" she whispers loudly, her voice became more shaky.

"Patrick Galen Dempsey! If you don't wake up I am gonna….umm I don't know! Please just wake up." She whimpers. She stayed there, laying on his chest and hugging him tightly. His heart beating against her ears… she moves back to her side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. She looks over him, a smile forming on his face. She raise her eyebrow.

"Paddy…" she shook him "Paddy…paddy" she moves closer, their faces centimeters apart.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!!" she jumped up from the bed, almost hitting her head on the headboard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You asshole!" she hit him playfully on the arm. Sitting up, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Ow! But you have to admit it, it was funny." He laughs softly, pulling her close to him.

"It wasn't funny. You scared the crap outta me! Do you have any idea how worried I was when I thought you were dead." She frowned, but of course it wasn't true.

"You thought I was dead?" he looked at her with a frown, why would she think he was dead? How?

She giggled at his frown expression.

"No, I was kidding!" she giggles again, she moves closer to him leaning on his chest.

"You know I was just playing around…" he looked down at her, his hands falling on hers lacing them together. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Not really" she giggles "But it was definitely not funny" she pouted.

He kissed at her pouted lips.

"I'm sorry" he whispered at her ears, breathing her in.

"It's ok…" she smiles kissing him one more time.

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you more" she grinned. That what was their morning routine…I love you's every morning instead of good morning. Ever since they have move in together…they had always been intimate with each other, I love you's in the morning had grown with them and no one could take it away. No one.

They're intimate moment was interrupted when their was a faint knock on the door.

"Hmm…I wonder who it is" Patrick asked her playfully. He got up out from the bed, and walks to open the door. Opening it slightly…he didn't see anyone, when he felt a tug on his leg.

"Good morning!" a little looked up; rubbing her eyes with her small hand, tugging a small pink pig stuff toy on her other hand.

He crouched down on her level

"How am I help you madam" he asked as he smiles.

"Daddy! I'm not a madam..." she giggles "I'm Tinkerbelle, see?" pointing at her Tinkerbelle footed sleeper.

"I'm sorry Tinkerbelle…" he laughed softly. He scooped her up, carrying her to their bed.

"Its ok daddy" she kissed him on the cheek, her small hands wrap around his neck. He settled her down the bed, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Good morning my little fairy"

"Good morning mommy!" she greeted her as she kisses her mommy. She jump up and down on their bed, dropping her pig stuff toy.

"Faith you know you can't jump on the bed, its dangerous."

"I'm sorry mommy" she stopped giving her mommy a hug.

"Now c'mon and let's eat breakfast. I think daddy made pancakes!" she claimed as she held her tiny hand and went down the stairs. As they got at the bottom of the stairs Faith ran quickly to the kitchen.

"Hey Faith…" he felt a tug on his boxers, he looks down and scooped her up.

"Hey daddy, are you making pancakes?" she ask as she looked over at what he's cooking.

"Mhmm…" he flips the last pancakes, putting it on the plate as he sets her down on her high chair. Mommy sat down beside Faith.

"Honey…do you want me brush your hair? Its all tangled up." She ask running her hands through her hair.

Faith nodded playing with her stuff pig. She stood up and walks back upstairs to Faith's dresser pulling out her pink hair brush and walks downstairs.

"Mommy?" Faith asked as mommy brush her hair.

"Yeah baby?"

"Am I coming with you and daddy today at work?"

"Mhmm…"

"Yay! Do I get to stay in the tin box?"

"Yes honey you get to stay in the tin box." She laughs at her daughter excitement.

"Daddy guess what?" she looks at her daddy with an excitement.

"What?" he laughs at his daughter

"I get to stay in the tin box!" she giggles. Patrick looked at her wife confusingly, then it him. The trailer. He laughs with her wife, how their daughter called the trailer tin box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait...this update kinda sucks cuz I didn't think while writing this. So yeah...here's the update.**

When they got to work, went straight to the trailer changing into their scrubs and to the make-up room. Faith happily skipping between them...they looked at their daughter and smiled.

"Daddy?" Faith asked looking up at Patrick.

"Yeah?" he smiles down at her

"Can I have a pig?" she grinned at him, Patrick and Ellen looked at each other.

"Honey what do you need pig for?" she giggles taking her daughters hand.

"I dunno" she shrugged smiling up to her mom, Ellen shook her head smiling.

"If you don't need a pig, why are you asking for one?"

"Because I don't want Mr. Wiggles to be lonely" holding out her stuff pig. Patrick and Ellen look at each other, thinking the same thought.

Patrick nodded "Ok I'll buy Mr. Wiggles a friend."

"Yay! Thank You daddy!" she said happily and hugs her Dad.

"Anything for my little princess" he kissed his daughter.

It was already noon when Patrick and Ellen finished 3rd scene together, Ellen called the nanny to check on Faith, she said everything was ok, Faith was taking a nap in the trailer. They stopped by at the trailer and went out to lunch with Faith and the nanny; they were already paparazzi outside the restaurant as walked up to the restaurant.

"Mommy who are those people taking pictures?" she held tight on Patrick who had his other arm protectively around Ellen.

"You silly!"

"But why?" she ask

"Well because you're pretty and they love your outfit!" Faith looks down at her simple attire, a short and tank top.

"Oh okay" she smiles waving at the paparazzi. They finally got in, they told the waitress they wanted a table inside and not outside because of the paparazzi. The waitress nodded leading them to their table. After lunch they headed back to work, Faith who was happily singing on the backseat with her nanny. Ellen and Patrick smiled at their daughter; she has Patrick's eyes and smile, and Ellen's nose and hair. They made a wonderful daughter, who was just so cute and full of spirit.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback..._

_It was the first day of work, Patrick gets out of the elevator...he runs his fingers through his curly hair feeling a little nervous. He hasn't met everyone in the cast yet except for Katherine Heigl the blonde woman who he hopefully remembers plays as Isobel Stevens, they bumped into each other at the parking lot this morning. He walks into the door, he looks around...it was crowded, everyone was walking around with a script in hand. He spotted Shonda who was talking to a petite blonde girl, his eyes travels up and down her body, taking each detail. He was met by a green-grayish eyes...he didn't know how long he had been standing there staring at her, then he heard her giggle. Looking back at her...noticing she was looking at him too giggling, he laughs softly as he made his way to her._

_'Shit I'm late!' she thought, Ellen run as fast she could to the building, but as soon as she got into the door...it was crowded, she spotted Shonda talking one of the crews. She walks her way to her, Shonda turned a smile on her face, she handed her script._

_"You're late...but that doesn't matter now, their was a problem on the set. One of our camera men got a flu…and we are still looking for one."_

_"Oh okay then…" Ellen flips through her script, stopping on a page. She looked up at Shonda questionably._

_"Umm why am I naked on this scene?" she ask as holding out her script._

_"You had a one night stand…who ends up your boss." She smiles at her._

_"Her life is screwed…" as Shonda explained the whole boss situation, she heard the doors opened but she glance at the person who just walked in 'Oh it's just Patrick Dempsey' she shrugged and went back on her script. Then it hit her…'Pa...Patrick freaking Dempsey!' she thought, she looked back at the door, finding him staring at her…she giggled at his sight._

_"What are you giggling about?" Shonda asked turning around to see who she was looking at._

_"Hmm…lucky you he's your leading man." She laughed softly. Ellen giggled again…noticing him walking on their way, she went back on her script._

_"Hey Shonda…sorry I'm late." Patrick said giving her a smile, he looks over her shoulder and smiled. Shonda notice his eyes looking over her shoulder._

_"Ellen I would like you to meet Patrick Dempsey. Patrick this is Ellen Pompeo."_

_"Nice to meet you Ms. Pompeo…" Patrick smiled at her…taking her hand bringing it to his lips, Ellen blushed feeling the tingled that went through her spine. Shonda witness the sparks and the great chemistry between the two._

_She giggles "Nice to meet you…" Patrick let go of her hand gently…as they stared at each other. Shonda broke the silence._

_"Ok you too…you guys will be sharing a trailer." She handed them their keys, and she walks away._

_"So we're trailer buddies…" he laughs and she giggled._

_"Trailer buddies? How old are you?"_

_"Well you must know Ms. Pompeo I am not old…"_

_"You sure don't…" she giggles, gripping the keys on her hands feeling a little hot._

_"Are you ok? You look a little hot"_

_"What? No…I'm just…oh shut up!" she hit him playfully on the arm._

_"Am I making you hot?" he grinned, rubbing his arm. "You know for such a little person, you hit pretty hard." He said jokingly._

_"No you're not making me hot…" rolling her eyes. "And I did not hit you that hard, you're just a wimp."_

_"Ow…that hurts." Shook his head smiling. She looked up at him…_

_"Whatever…we better go." She giggles again. They got out from the room, driving the golf cart to the trailers, stopping at their trailer._

_"I guess this is our trailer…it says Meredith and Derek." He get step down followed by Ellen._

_"Yeah…" she opened the door, walking in._

_"Feels homey…" she smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an update. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

A week later...

First day of pre-school...Faith had woken up early than her parents, she barged into their door w/o even knocking. Ellen dressed her up in a flowery sundress with matching navy blue shoes, her hair braided pigtails with a printed wrap-around headband...Faith couldn't contain her self from excitement, she ran downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the syrup and pouring it on her waffles. She munched the whole waffles...all in one, Ellen followed quickly as she giggles at her daughter. She walks towards Patrick who was washing the pan, she wraps her arms around his waist leaning on his back.

"Hey...nice dress you had put her on" he chuckled turning around leaning down to kiss her, his hands on her hips.

"Well I thought it was cute...and she looks cute." she glance at her daughter, who ate the last bit of waffles.

"Daddy look I finished it! Can we go now?" he laughs at her daughter...

"Ok ok...why don't you get your stuff and get back here to wash your hands, and we're ready to go." Faith run off to the living room getting her bag.

"About the dress...its to flowery, she could be mistaken as a mini flower maskcot." He said jokingly kissing her on the forehead...she giggled.

"No she won't...and thats better, they would think she's a fine bright girl." Faith ran back quickly with her bag on hand.

"Ok I'm ready!" she jumped. They all walked out the door and drove to her school. As soon as they got out...they were paparazzi hiding in the bushes, a man leaning against a wall a camera on hand pretending to look on pictures. Ellen carried Faith...Patrick following behind them, people were whispering and oogling Patrick. Ellen rolled her eyes at them...woman were oogling him undressing him with their eyes.

"This is ridiculous..." she mumbled.

"What's ridiculous?" Patrick ask knowing how Ellen felt when woman looks at him differently.

"Nothing...ughh its just that we're in school where kids learn and look at all these women, their undressing you." she huff, annoyed. "I mean their are kids here...innocent kids, who doesn't want to see they're parents undressing other than their dad."

"Honey...look just ignore them ok, you know you are the only one for me. No one else...just you." He puts his arms around her waist, and leans down to kiss on the lips, she smiled.

"I know" she giggled, putting down Faith running to her classroom and practically greeting everyone. A woman came up to them smiling, who was obviously been eyeing Patrick.

"Hi I'm Ms. Morgan" helding out her hand, shaking Ellen's hands first and then Patrick.

"Hi we're Faith parents" Ellen wraps her arms on Patrick waist, looking disgusted at Ms. Morgan who was eye sexing Patrick. She rolled her eyes as she puts her hands on Patrick's back pocket. Patrick felt her hands going down on his pants back pocket...it was a code for 'let's go...she's eye sexing you and I don't like it'. He smiled at her.

"Well we better go...we have work to go to, it was nice meeting you Ms. Morgan." Patrick shook her hands again pulling away quickly, feeling her tightening her grip on his hands. Ellen did the same.

"Faith...daddy and I are leaving now."

"Ok...I promise I will behave" she grins at them, Ellen and Patrick hugged and kissed her for goodbye.

"Mommy and I will pick up later ok?" Patrick kissed her one more time.

"Ok, bye! I love you!" hugging them tightely.

"We love you too sweetheart..." they waved goodbye as they watch her run to her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this update is a flashback...and since it's a flashback I have a lot of thinking and vision for the last couple of days, and boy I tell you those vision were not so innocent. lol :D I hope you guys will enjoy...!**

_Flashback..._

_For the last couple of months working together practically everyday...Ellen and Patrick had been a pain in the ass, well the crew and cast thought so. Shrieking, laughing, and flirting...lots of flirting. Sandra and T.R. they were sick of it...ok maybe not just uncomfortable to be around them, it's like their in they're own little world. Only a world that flirting is allowed._

_"Do they ever stop? Look at them...they're acting like teenagers." Sandra and T.R. were sitting on their chairs, looking at Patrick and Ellen goofing around in the corner of Nurse's Station._

_"Seriously? It would be worse if they're dating...much worse. What do you think?" T.R. glanced at them, Ellen's arms around Patrick's neck, his arms wrapped around her waist giggling at something Patrick whispered in her ears._

_"Them dating?" Sandra looked at them, her eyes went wide as an idea popped in her head. "Well I don't know and you don't know...how about we found out?" a smile crept in her face._

_"Oh no...I know that smile. Their is no way we're spying on them!" he hops down from his chair walking towards the coffee machine, grabbing a muffin. Sandra following behind._

_"Oh c'mon we have few more weeks of work, what are you gonna during summer? Watch Oprah? C'mon it'll be fun." T.R. rolled his eyes at her._

_"Fine but we better not caught."_

_XDXDXD_

_"So your telling me...that all through summer your staying home and watch Ronnie Miller?" Patrick chuckled._

_"Who says I'm watching Ronnie Miller when I already have him here."_

_"Technically Patrick Dempsey is here, Ronnie Miller is 21 years ago." he chuckled pulling her into the corner as people pass by._

_"Hmm then I guess I won't be needing Ronnie Miller after all." she giggles backing up against the wall._

_"Hey guys..." Sandra walked up to them, T.R. beside her._

_"Hey"_

_"What are you guys doing this summer?"_

_"Um not much...just staying at home, get some peace." Ellen smiled, linking her arms with Patrick._

_"No you are not...you're not staying home doing nothing."_

_"What? Why not?" she frowned turning around to face him, her hands on her hips._

_"Because it's boring...you will be coming with me."_

_"And where will we be going?" she chuckled_

_"Racing..." he grinned_

_"But I don't race, I act"_

_"I know that...but I race, and you are coming to cheer for me."_

_"Who says about cheering?"_

_"So you are coming..."_

_"I-I didn't- ughh fine I'm coming but I am not gonna help with the mechanics stuff."_

_"You won't, we don't wanna get a stain in your cheerleader outfit."_

_"Ok…wait what? I am not wearing a cheerleading outfit!" she scowled at him, walking away with Patrick behind her. Sandra and T.R. looked at each other following them._

_"Wow…they just don't flirt after all." T.R. snorted._

_"Well let's see what happens next." Sandra and T.R. who are still eavesdropping, following every move and who are ignored by them. They shook their head disbelief._

_"Oh c'mon it'll be fun… you in a cheerleading outfit, you'd look cute. Seeing how small you are, you'd be perfect." He grabs her arm to stop her from walking away farther, facing her around towards him, a small frown on her face._

_"Patrick! I am not a cheerleader…and if you want me to come and be there for you, I will not be wearing a cheerleading outfit. So you decide…cheerleading outfit or I'm not coming."_

_"Ughh fine no cheerleading outfit, party pooper." Rolling his eyes, he looked at his corner of his eyes and noticing Sandra and T.R. looking at them, a smile on their faces._

_"Oh I thought you guys left…"_

_"No we didn't we were distracted by you guys. By the way one question" Sandra walked between them._

_"Um sure…" Ellen looked at her confuse, but Sandra ignored that._

_"Are you guys dating?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**I thank you for all the comments... here's an update.**

Ellen woke up again for the 3rd time...she ran quickly to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach, ever since the night Ellen and Patrick went out for dinner to celebrate their 100th episode. The cast and crew were suppose to go out all together for the big celebration, but everyone had already plans. Ellen and Patrick had dropped off Faith at Eric's house that night, so they can have a time alone together. They had went to they're favorite Italian restaurant, after dinner, they went home...and well--

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath; she wiped off her mouth and washed her hands and face. She sat down on the cold tile for awhile...in about 8-10 minutes she stood up walking back to the bed quietly. She slid under the covers carefully, not wanting Patrick to wake up. A groan escaped from his lips when she tries to put his arms back to her waist.

"Honey..." he moves closer, nuzzling on her hair.

"Go back to sleep"

"Are you ok?" he whispered

"Yeah I'm fine, just go back to sleep" she replied, snuggling closer to him.

"Hmm..ok" Ellen laid awake for awhile…and drifted off to sleep.

Morning…

Patrick woke up from the sound of running water in the bathroom, grabbing his shirt at the end of the bed, putting it on. He opens the door to the bathroom and found Ellen washing her face. He smiled.

"Hey…you ok?" he wraps his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. Resting her head on his chest with a sigh.

"Mhmm…" she mumbled with sniffle. She tightens her arms his waist as she cried softly.

"Baby… your crying, what's wrong?" he tries to lift her head but she wouldn't budge, she stayed where she was safe in his embrace.

"Baby you have to talk to me ok?" he feels her nod against his chest, slightly pulling away from her arms still wrap around his waist. He stroke her reddened cheeks, wiping her tears away. Kissing her lips softly, she smiled at his comfort.

"Now tell me what's bothering you…"

**OK this update is short, but I promise their will be more. Comments would be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the comments again...they make me smile and inspires me to write more. XD I don't know if she's pregnant :D maybe it's just a flu…**

Previously...

"_Baby you have to talk to me ok?" he feels her nod against his chest, slightly pulling away from him her arms still wrap around his waist. He stroke her reddened cheeks, wiping her tears away. Kissing her lips softly, she smiled at his comfort._

"_Now tell me what's bothering you…"_

She stared at him, words wouldn't come out...she looked past his shoulder into the mirror, looking at her reddened cheek a single tear escaped her eyelids. She sighed.

Patrick started to get worry...after a moment of silence--

"I think I'm pregnant..." she whispered not looking up at him.

"What?" he whispered back. She looked up at him smiling…

"I'm pregnant" she said softly…she stared at him not getting a response.

"You're--wha--what? I'm pregnant-- I mean you're pregnant! We're having a baby!" He yelled as he lift her up.

"Um...honey I think its better if you put me down." She giggled, putting her back down on the floor.

"Right…I'm sorry it's just…we're pregnant again! I'm going to be a dad….again."

"How do we tell Faith? I mean…she always wanted a sister or a brother." She looked up him with worried eyes.

"Honey…Faith would be happy. Nothing to worry about." He gives her an assuring smile, she nodded wrapping her arms around him.

"Now let's go and tell her the news…" as they were about to pull away from each others embrace, their was a knock on the door.

" I guess she beat us…" he chuckled. He walks to the door opening it slightly revealing Faith rubbing her eyes yawning.

"Good Morning princess…what can I do for you?" he lifts her up, closing the door behind him.

"I want cereal…with strawberries. Where's mommy?" she ask, as she sat on bed.

"Mommy is in the bathroom, she'll come out soon ok?"

She nodded...resting her head on her arms. He smiles at her and walks into the bathroom.

"She's here and she's looking for you" he walks toward her, brushing a piece of hair from her face.

"Mhmm…ok" she nodded and walked out from the bathroom.

"I think she's tired…" they look down at Faith who was asleep on their bed.

"Maybe we should tell her when she wakes up…" Patrick said as they make their way to the kitchen.

**Or maybe it's not...**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**This is another flashback since chapter 5 (?) I don't remember but anyway this is a flashback, we left off where Sandra and T.R. were planning on spying Ellen and Patrick and Sandra asked them if they were dating. And the answer is no they weren't dating back in season 1, they started dating in season 2. You know what I just realized I haven't given information...hmmm. After this update I promise I will give some background information. :D On with the update!**

Flashback...

_After the whole 'Are you dating?' thing encounter with Sandra a few weeks ago, things got awkward. Patrick and Ellen were still friends of course...but awkward, they can't understand why they were being so awkward, I mean it was a simple question, a yes or no question. Yet their is something awkward about it... Patrick wondered why Sandra asked them, and Sandra seemed to read his mind. _

_"You're wondering why I asked that question don't you?" Sandra had just finished a scene, she was catching up with Patrick who was walking to his trailer._

_He looks up at Sandra and nodded. "Yeah" he smiled._

_"Look if you guys haven't notice...which is obviously not. You and Ellen were close...just way to close with each other, you're always together and don't forget the flirting lots of flirting." She chuckled, as they reached his trailer Sandra gave him a last smile before continuing._

_"And we just thought you guys were dating... and if you haven't been blind, you guys acted like a couple. Except for no kissing and sleep over's." she laughed at the last part._

_"Haha funny..." he rolled his eyes. _

_"Look we didn't mean for you two to get things awkward. And in for some strange reason I don't know how __**you**__ don't know yet." _

_"What do you mean I don't know yet? What don't I know?" he looks at her confusingly begging for an answer, she shook her head and walks away. _

'_What don't I know? What was Sandra talking about?' Patrick thought who is now pacing back and forth, the words rang through his head as he sat on his bed in the trailer. It was their last episode before the finale; everyone had gone home, and hoping to catch Ellen before he heads home. 15 minutes later the door slammed shut, he walks over to where she's standing, furiously texting on her phone._

"_You might wanna put your phone down before you throw it at me, because it looks like your gonna throw it at something." He smiles at her, his hands on his pockets._

"_Seriously? Seriously?! I've been waiting for you! Where were you?" she was mad…beyond mad. She had been waiting for him in the set thinking he would be there to meet him up for dinner._

"_What do you mean where was I? I was here waiting for you."_

"_No you weren't suppose to wait for me… we were suppose to meet in Meredith's bedroom! And we were supposed to go to dinner and now we're late!" she grabbed her purse from the table behind him._

"_Woah I didn't know were going for a dinner. You never told me." She looks at him as if he has two heads._

"_Well… now I am! Let's go!" she grabs his hands dragging him out from the trailer. She threw her keys at him waiting for him to open the doors._

"_I'm driving?"_

"_What? You want me to drive?"_

"_No…"_

"_Okay then..." she smirked, as he turns on the car and drove off._

_They go to the restaurant quietly, not really talking to each other._

"_So…" Patrick broke the silence._

"_So what?" she asked slightly annoyed._

"_Oh c'mon… El are you still seriously mad at me? You didn't even tell me we were going for dinner. And we made in time." He puts at her… making her giggle._

"_Fine… I'm sorry." She smiles at him rolling her eyes as she see him grin._

"_Sandra and I talked… and she said the weirdest thing." She looks at him curiously but with interest, she scooted over to him their knees touching._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like I don't know yet… something I don't know that I should have known." He looks at the menu, and back to Ellen._

"_Hmm that is the weirdest... maybe your fly was open." She giggled, he rolled his eyes and looks down to check his pants._

"_No I don't think so." He chuckled._

"_Well whatever it is… it must be something."_

"_Yeah" After a moment, the waiter came over to the table and took their orders. Minutes later the waiter came back with their food and drinks. _

**Leave some comments **


	9. Chapter 9

**Umm so bad news... this is my last update…**

3 days after the incredible news, and after taking 2 pregnancy test which came in positive, Ellen and Patrick decided to go the doctor to confirm if they are really pregnant. Ellen had told him she was three weeks late of her period. They had talked to Shonda, Betsy and Peter about her might pregnancy, they were happy for them; but they haven't told Faith about it yet, not wanting her to have high hopes of having a sister or brother.

"Honey we have to go in. C'mon I know your not afraid of needles... it's just a little poke." he joked, but at the look of her expression it wasn't funny.

"Shut it Patrick!" she scowled, getting out from the car. Linking her arms around his, as he kissed her head. Once they got in, nurses and patients/visitors looked up.

"Here we go again" she mumbled, women and teenagers giggled softly as they see the sight of Patrick. He chuckled at them, while he wraps his arms around Ellen.

They reach the doctor's desk where a woman talking to someone on the phone, she looks up recognizing them, and quickly hanging up the phone.

"Hi... what can I do for you?" she smiles.

"We have a 10:30 appointment." Ellen said, smiling back at the woman. 'Oh thank god she's not one of those women out there, secretly undressing Patrick' Ellen thought.

"Okay Dr. Mills will be ready for you in a few minutes. Meanwhile you guys can wait over there" she pointed where a woman in her early thirties sat with her daughter. They walk over to where she sat two chairs away. The woman looks up grinning at them... Ellen giggled softly.

"I'm sorry.. it's just that, I'm a huge fan of the show."

"It's ok, thank you. I hope you're liking the season so far." Patrick smiled at her making her blush.

"Oh I love it! I love MerDer!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's short for Meredith and Derek... I know it sounds like murder. But it's not" she rambled.

"Oh ok." Ellen giggled.

"I'm Courtney" she held out her hand for them to shake, which Ellen and Patrick gladly took.

"Well you know who we are." Patrick said jokingly making Courtney laugh.

"Do you guys mind if I take a picture of you guys with my daughter?" she ask hesitantly, as she dug through her purse for a camera.

"Yeah sure no problem." Patrick said, as he and Ellen positioned themselves for a pose with Courtney's daughter on the middle.

"Ok... honey don't be shy. Remember them? They're on tv... mommy's favorite show Grey's Anatomy. I know you love Izzie but she's not here, why don't you stand between Meredith and Derek ok?" her daughter nodded slowly walking between them.

"Sorry she's a little shy, she watches the show too but as I know she's to young for it. I skip the inappropriate part." she rambled again.

Ellen giggles, smiling down at the girl.

"You're Meredith aren't you?" the girl asks.

"Yeah I am."

"I kinda like her too, but I like Izzie more." she grinned at her making Ellen giggled again.

"It's ok."

"Where is Izzie?"

"Well she's baking cupcakes."

"Oh can you tell her I said hi and she's my favorite."

"Ok I'll make sure she gets your message" she smiles at her.

"I'm Melissa and I'm 8 years old!" she giggles.

"That's great.." she giggles at the girl.

"Sorry sometimes she get's really talkative" Courtney apologizes, and took they're picture. A nurse calls Courtney after a while.

"Thank you so much. It was great meeting you both" she stood up walking towards the nurse, Melissa waves at them.

"It was great meeting both of you too" Patrick and Ellen waves back at her.

"She so adorable..."

"But not as adorable as our Faith" Patrick smirked. Ellen rolled her eyes at him.

"You spoiles her a lot you know."

"She's my little girl." he smiles at her... and she smiles back as he leans for a kiss.

"Mrs. Dempsey." as the sound of their name called, they looked up at the same nurse at the desk. They walked into the room where the nurse guide them expecting Dr. Mills.

"Dr. Mills will be here any seconds, she has a few things to gather." the nurse said before closing the door behind her.

"Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Dempsey." she smiles widely at them.

"Call us Patrick and Ellen Laura." Patrick laughs softly.

"Ok, you know it's not that easy talking a celebrity." she joked, as she sat on her chair, looking over at Ellen's chart. "Well it says here you don't have a problem or anything, so I'm guessing their is something else."

"Uh... no I came for a blood test. I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh ok then... how long have you not have a period?"

"3 weeks." Laura nodded. "Ok then let's drew a blood and we'll see." Dr. Mills called in one of the phlebotomist. After all the process that went through, the results finally came in.

"Well… you are pregnant!"

**till I get back from San Francisco! peace! We're only gonna stay there for 3 days... so no worries. :D**

**p.s. I expect more comments when I come back!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Short update before I leave... **

**It's confirmed Ellen is pregnant! Yay! Enjoy the update! R & R**

Its been exactly 3 hours and 23 minutes since they got the results. Lying on their bed, Patrick's hands securely on Ellen belly.

"You're showing a little bump." he rubs his hands on her belly, peckering kisses on them.

"Hmm your right, how are we gonna hide this from the media? I'm not ready to tell everyone yet... just family and friends." she down at him a tear slowly streaming down her cheeks. 'Hormones' Patrick thought w/ chuckle.

"Oh honey it's ok, they will know eventually. But of course we are gonna tell our family and friends first, and we'll see if the media catches up." he said jokily lightening up the mood.

"I hope I still have my maternity clothes... I'm gonna look so fat!"

"Honey you still look beautiful no matter what. You're still my Ellie." he wraps his arms around.

"Oh you're just saying that! You won't be the one who's shoving out a human being out of your vagina!"

"Ok, honey." He chuckled. She looks back at him and scowled.

"C'mon we better get up and tell Faith" he helped her up, as soon as they got out from their room. Faith silently sat against the wall beside the door, playing with her doll. She looks up at her parents, and grin.

"Hey mommy, hey daddy!" she stood up giving them each a hug.

"Hey my little princess." Ellen giggled as she scooped her up into her arms.

"What were you doing outside our room?" Patrick asks, brushing a strand of her hair away from her eyes.

"I don't know" she shrugged.

"Well me and mommy have something to tell you but we have to go downstairs first because I'm hungry!" he laughs. Ellen just giggled.

"Oh daddy." Faith giggled as she wiggles out from her mom's arms and walk downstairs quickly, as they follow her behind.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"I'll just a have a glass of juice please" Ellen respond. He looks at Faith who shook her head.

"Ok then, a juice for my lady and a muffin for me" he grinned at Faith who giggled.

"Daddy… aren't you and mommy were gonna tell me something?" she looks up at them expectantly.

They looked at her… and then each other.

"What do you think of having a sister or a brother?" Faith looks at them confuse.

"Why?"

"Well because--" Patrick was cut off, when Faith ran to Ellen's side and hugs her.

"Because mommy is having a baby!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

2 weeks and 2 days after their anouncement to family and friends, and in national television. The media seemed to catch up on them, they had beat them into telling they're friends. But they understood of course after all you can't keep a secret in Hollywood. Faith was so excited for her mom and having a sister or a brother, she had told her friends and teachers at school, which actually caused the media to know before everyone else.

It's 7:14 sunday morning, which means no work. Ellen, who still asleep her face buried on the pillow. She let out a groan, turning around to find Patrick looking down at her smiling. She looks at him slightly annoyed.

"Why are you so happy early in the morning, have you turned into Derek Shepherd?" she ask, snuggling on his chest.

"No" he chuckled. "We have to get up, it's our special family sunday breakfast!" he beamed. Ellen groaned shooking her head, not moving.

"Mmm.. no." she mumbled. He tries to turn her around facing him, but she wouldn't move. He tried again, and still she wouldn't. Then something popped into his mind, he smiled down at her mischieviously. Without a warning, Patrick tickled her mercily. The second she felt his hands on the side of her waist, she giggles loudly. Eventually after seconds of tickling her, he stopped as he notice she's turning deep red. He looks at her lovingly.

"What?" she ask, sitting up.

"Nothing." he leans over for a kiss.

**Sorry it's short… :(**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**This is a flashback. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

_Patrick walks out from the trailer with Ellen following behind (now I know what you ladies are thinking, and it's not), they were both called in early with the other cast for an early table reading. Bumping into Sandra, who was walking half asleep. She looks at them with a scowl and walks beside Ellen._

"_Ughh I am so tired, why do we have to come in so early?" she said grumpily, Patrick chuckled._

"_I don't know, why are you so tired? What time did you sleep last night?" Ellen asks_

"_Umm I think around 2?" she shrugs._

"_What did you do last night? You know what you don't have to answer that." She giggles, Patrick laughing along with her. Sandra gave them a glare, but they couldn't stop giggling. _

"_Shut up!" she mumbled quietly as they entered the room. Everyone else were still tired, and dressed comfortably. The door opened revealing Betsy with Shonda, and a red headed woman they don't recognize except for Sandra._

"_Who is that?" Patrick whispered to Sandra who was sitting between Ellen and Patrick._

"_Kate Walsh, I worked with her before. Under the Tuscan Sun, she's pretty great" she whispered back. Patrick looked at curiously._

"_I am sorry for calling you guys in late today." Shonda said. Everyone mumbled with 'yeah', 'sure', 'mhmm', and 'whatever', Shonda laughed._

"_Well I want to introduce you guys to Kate Walsh, she will playing an important role in the finale. Will everyone turn into the last page." Everyone flipped through the last page, and read silently. A minute later, the silence was broken._

"_Shit" Ellen and Patrick said in unison, they looked at each other unable to read each other's facial expression. Everyone shot up their head to look at them confuse._

"_What? What's wrong?" Katherine asks_

"_Derek has a wife" Ellen replied not taking her eyes off at the script. Katherine looked at her wide eyes, and went back to the script reading the lines of Patrick._

"_Oh Meredith is screwed." She looked at Kate who smiled at her shyly and back to Ellen. "And your screwed." She said quietly. Sandra looked at her and smirked._

_After half an hour, everyone ushered out from the room leaving Patrick and Ellen to talk to Shonda._

"_Why does he have to be married?" Patrick asks frustrated. Ellen who stood beside him eyeing Kate who also stood across them._

"_Look Patrick, we need a little drama ok? Meredith and Derek can't always be happy." She replied._

_Patrick nodded, looks at Ellen beside him who is still eyeing Kate. "Okay" he mumbled._

"_Okay. Since we are all here, Kate will be playing your wife." She grins at him, Ellen gasp._

"_Wha...what?" her eyes wide, looks between Patrick and Kate._

"_Kate is Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd"_

"_Nice" Patrick said, making Kate blush. Ellen glared at him, and swat his arm._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Patrick asks_

"_She wants me" he whispered to Kate which made her giggle. Ellen grabs his arm dragging him out the room. _

**Sorry the last update was short, I don't like giving short updates to my readers. Whenever I post short update, that means I'm either lazy to write or there is nothing on my head. LOL**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Continue flashback... :D this is for Christine because she's starting school tomorrow, which we must all say sucks! **

_"What the hell was that?" Ellen asks as they got in their trailer to change into scrubs._

_"What the hell was what?"_

_"The whole Kate thing... you were totally flirting with her!"_

_"No I wasn't it." he smirked at her._

_"Yes you were! And she was flirting back." she yelled at him, she was furious beyond furious._

_"Woah.. okay. Fine I was flirting, so? But that's just me. And what the hell is your problem?" he asks curiously._

_"I..I don't have a problem! You have a problem!" she stuttered, tying her laces and tying her hair into a ponytail. He stares at her completely confuse, she stares back at him and rolled her eyes. He chuckled._

_"Come here..." he motion for her to come closer, she raised her eyebrow._

_"Just come ok?" he laughs. "Fine" she mumbled, she step closer to him. But stopped feet away._

_"Closer.." she took one step and now standing face to face with him, she frowned. "What?" she whispered not looking up at him._

_He pulled her towards him, his hands on her waist. They were dangerously close to each other, but neither notice._

_"I am giving you hug." he smiled, he pulls her into hug. She wraps her arms around his neck and sigh. _

_"It's okay to be jealous El... I mean yeah sure Kate is gorgeous, but you-" before he could finish she yanked away from him._

_"WHAT?! I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she yelled at him, storming off. As she opened the door, she sees Sandra smirking at her._

_"Yeah right." she laughs, Ellen pushes her way making her way to the set._

_"What's wrong with her?" Katherine ask as Sandra walks into the set._

_"Oh I don't know... it's probably because she's not jealous!" she said, loud enough for Ellen to hear who was leaning against the corner memorizing her lines. She looks up at the person who just came in, seeing it was Patrick she gets back on reading her script completely ignoring Patrick standing infront of her._

_"Ellen... you know I was just kidding right?" he waited for an answer but met he was met by silence. He step in closer to her, Ellen groaned._

_"Can you just go away? I'm trying to read here." _

_"I am not going anywhere until you talk to me." he said sternly. She locks her eyes with his, finally she gives up._

_"Fine.." she sigh. She led them through the dim hallway. __**(dun dun dun!) **__They faced eachother, silence overcome them then Ellen broke the silence._

_"Look.. it's okay if you like her or whatever, I mean how can you not like her? She's gorgeous, tall, leggy... she has the whole package. And it's ok if you wanna da-" suddenly out of nowhere Patrick's lips crashed on hers, lost in the moment, opening her mouth wider kissing him back; their tongues battling with eachother._

**OMG! Did I just do that?! That wasn't suppose to happen! LOL So.. they kissed! What that does mean? Christine I hope this update cheered you up!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Update Update Update!!**

Flashback…

_Previously…_

"_Look... it's okay if you like her or whatever, I mean how can you not like her? She's gorgeous, tall, leggy… she has the whole package. And it's okay if you wanna da-" suddenly out of nowhere Patrick's lips crashed on hers, lost in the moment, opening her mouth wider kissing him back; their tongues battling with each other._

"_Mmm..." Ellen moaned as Patrick kisses her down on her neck, behind her ears and back to her lips. He pushed against the wall, his hands on her waist, and her arms around his neck. When both needing for air, they pulled away slightly. Gazing at each others eyes, neither saying anything._

"_We… um… have to go now. They're probably….waiting for us." Ellen said breaking the silence. Patrick nodded, Ellen walked out first, Patrick followed behind._

"_Where the hell were you two?! We have been looking everywhere! What have you been two doing?" Ellen and Patrick looked at each other._

"_We were rehearsing our lines." He cleared his throat and smiled. _

"_Ok…"Shonda glared at them curiously, she led them through the lobby where the final scene is. Kate positioned her self across the room, as the hair stylist and make-up retouched her once again. _

"_This is where everything seems to fall apart for Meredith, I need you Ellen to feel what Meredith feels, just be Meredith and Patrick… just do what you have to do." She said lazily to Patrick. Patrick nodded, looks beside Ellen and smiled sadly at her. She smiled back, and breath deeply as the director says 'action'._

**(I don't wanna go through that painful moment, so I'll skip it)**

_After a few takes, they finally got it right. Ellen and Patrick sighed tiredly, and laugh at each other._

"_I'm so glad we're done! I am tired." She yawned. _

"_Mhmm..." Patrick checked his watch, 10:47._

"_What time is it?" Ellen ask_

"_10:47." _

"_So what are we gonna do now? I'm to tired to drive."_

"_We'll have to stay at the trailer tonight. We have to clean up the trailer anyway." She nodded, linking her arms on his, leaning for support. _

"_Your arms are comfortable…" she moaned. _

"_My arms are comfortable?" he chuckled. "Mhmm…" she nodded. "It's like a pillow but it's connected on your body." She giggled. Patrick pulled his arms away instead and wrapped it around her shoulder, so she's resting her head on his chest; her arms wrapped around his waist. Her eyes are close, still clinging on him as they walk outside the building and towards their trailer._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered. Patrick looked down at her, kissed her head._

"_For what?"_

"_I was jealous… and I wasn't supposed to be. You're my best friend and I love you, you can flirt with whoever you want. I don't have right to be jealous. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, but there is one thing I'm not sorry for. I'm not sorry that I kissed you back." Patrick smiled against her hair, breathing her in and sighs happily._

"_You're my best friend and I love you too. I'm sorry if I got you jealous…" he chuckled, as she playfully hit on the stomach. "I'm sorry I flirted with Kate. And I'm not sorry that I kissed you either." He whispered. She looked up at him and smiled._

**For the next couple of updates it will be flashbacks… cuz I'm all for the flashbacks and I definitely want to know for myself how they will hook up. I hope you guys enjoyed the update.**


End file.
